happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Play Part 2
Christmas Play Part 2 is an episode in A Jolly Happy Soul. It continues Christmas Play Part 1. Roles Starring *Drama Featuring *Flippy *Toad *Todd *Guddles *Crazy *Shelly *Josh *Hippy *Pierce Appearances *Lumpy *Petunia *Genesis and Beauty *Arietta and Melody *Baldy *Generic Tree Friends *The Cursed Idol Plot Hours have passed since the rehearsals. Crowds of people show up to watch the presentation. Crazy and Shelly return with their kids Arietta and Melody. Petunia brings Genesis and Beauty to watch the play. Baldy shivers from the cold and his lack of fur. Drama looks proudly at the wide audience here to see her genius. To avoid any other mishaps, she calls in Flippy as an assistant. Backstage, Todd rewrites the script to ensure he gets the lead role. He switches his name with Toad's by changing "a" to "o" and vise versa. He hands the scripts to Drama just in time. She reads it and, fooled by the changes, sends Toad to dress up. Flippy walks by until he sees Todd setting up fireworks for his big entry. The sparks cause him to flip out and think of explosions. He sneaks some bombs into Hippy's stocking costume before the play begins. Finally the play comes into action. The curtain opens up and Hippy and Josh step out. After a few moments of hesitation, Toad nervously comes on stage. They start singing and Drama nods in approval. Backstage, Flippy presses a button and the bomb in Hippy's outfit goes off, causing Hippy to explode. Toad covers in fear while Josh runs for the exit. Up ahead, Pierce prepares to drop the piano. However, Flippy pushes him inside the piano and then drops it himself. The piano lands on Guddles, who was coming up on stage, and it opens up to reveal Pierce cut apart by the paino strings. Flippy starts playing the paino and gets Crazy and Shelly off cue. They flip out and attack him with their instruments as their kids cheer them on. Drama panics that her play is crumbling. To make things worse, Todd appears dressed as a king and commands everyone to praise him. He sets off fireworks which end up setting the stage aflame. Lumpy arrives in a firetruck and puts out the whole stage using a snowblower. Just as Josh makes it to the exit, the snow freezes him. Having survived, Crazy and Shelly bow to the audience and Crazy holds up Flippy's head. Toad crawls out of the rubble, and history has repeated himself as he is once again quill-less and naked. The audience laughs at him while Baldy cheers. Instead of crying, Toad simply bows and waves. Drama cries over the play. However, she hears the audience cheering about the play. She comes out and bows, and Lumpy demands an encore. Todd pops out of the rubble at the sound of this and bows, but the crowd ends up throwing numerous objects at him. Deaths #Hippy explodes from the bomb. #Guddles is crushed by the piano. #Pierce is sliced by paino strings. #Josh dies of being frozen (debatable, considering Cro-Marmot). #Flippy is killed by Crazy and Shelly. #Todd is killed by the objects thrown at him. Trivia *Cuddles is the only character from part 1 who did not make it here. *One of the objects thrown at Todd is the Cursed Idol. *Flippy is the only featuring character who didn't appear in part 1. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul